


five monsters in one

by izzygone



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzygone/pseuds/izzygone
Summary: Someone asked on my tumblr if we'd ever get to see the Ronan/the whole dream pack thing I've been mentioning in fics for awhile now. The answer is: yes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle in, kiddos, cause this bitch is going multi-chapter! 
> 
> First chapter is Jiang, and still to come is Swan/Skov, Proko, Kavinsky, and the crown jewel: all of them together, at the same time, at last.
> 
> (Not beta'd)
> 
> ADDITIONAL MORE RECENT NOTE: I paused my work on this fic due to some personal stuff I was going through a few months ago. I _do_ plan to continue so please be patient with me. It's always helpful to see reminders here and on my tumblr to write, so I encourage you all to keep doing that :) Thanks!!

 

Jiang’s a fucking exhibitionist. He likes to fuck Ronan with the whole pack watching, avid like fans at a concert. He likes it better when they’re in public; likes to reach under the table and jerk Ronan off during science labs, likes to finger Ronan in bathroom stalls or at the back of the bus on the way to off-campus tennis matches, likes to fuck under the bleachers during lacrosse games and pretend like he has no idea why Ronan is so horny all the time when he’s the one slipping blue pills into Ronan’s lunch every day.

It’s a culmination of all his hard work when Jiang finally convinces Ronan to let him fuck him at a substance party. There’s a thousand people around, all distracted by fire and drugs and sex but Ronan knows they’re all watching him, watching _him_  in particular. Not just the pack. People from school. People from _other_  schools. Normally, that wouldn’t really bother him. He’d fucked among the blissed out, senseless attendees of K’s shitshow parties plenty of times. 

But not like this. 

He’s on his knees - that much isn’t particularly unusual - and he’s got an Aglionby tie around his neck, which might not be noteworthy either except that it’s _all_  he’s wearing. Jiang stripped him but left the tie secure, wrapping the loose ends of it around his fist. “Let’s go for a walk,” He’d said, but that’s not what Ronan’s doing.

He’s crawling - crawling forward slowly, the uneven gravel of the lot biting into his shins, knees and palms, and Jiang’s leading him, pulling the tie tight like a leash, like Ronan is a prized pet on display.

It’s unfathomably humiliating.

And fucking gloriously hot.

Ronan can feel his flush from head to toe, his blood on fire with rage and desire. He really shouldn’t let this happen, but he’s already here and his dick is so goddamn hard, he’ll honestly do anything right now to get off.

Jiang’s in no rush, which is a blessing because Ronan can only crawl _so fast_  and _so far_ , but worse because it’s so drawn out and people are probably taking _pictures_ and oh _fuck, oh fuck_ , Jiang stops him, jerking the leash with a quick, fluid motion, cutting off Ronan’s airway for a lightning second. Ronan gags and squeezes his eyes shut, swallowing hard to keep himself from coming just from that. “Good dog,” Jiang pats him on the head and Ronan growls, more annoyed than angry.

They’re right next to a burning car at the center of a group of people and Ronan feels every single eye on him. _Fuck_. Jiang’s grin is manic as he pulls his dick out, tugging on the tie again so Ronan is looking up at him, “Open wide, baby, show everybody what you can do.” Ronan almost rolls his eyes, Jiang always acts like his life is a goddamn porno. Although, with all these smartphones around, that’s kind of what’s going on right now.

Ronan squats back on his haunches so he’s kneeling, bringing him eye level with Jiang’s cock as he opens his mouth. Jiang’s so hard and he fills Ronan so completely he almost gags again. He knows Jiang’s not gonna last - he gets off on the attention, and they’ve got it all on them now. That’s fine as long as Ronan gets his, too, so he reaches down to palm himself but is only rewarded with another merciless tug of the tie and Jiang shaking his head above him.

 _Oh_ , so it’s like that, huh?

Ronan releases his dick and does his best to glare, but it’s hard to come off as angry with his mouth full and Jiang just laughs and shoves forward a little rougher. Ronan’s pretty used to choking on dick, but this is a little different. His throat is constricted by the tie and even though he can still breathe, it feels like he shouldn’t be able to.

Out of the corner of his eye, he catches glimpses of familiar faces gathering nearby - Skov and Swan, two complementing shadows, K and his vicious grin, Proko trailing right behind. They take places among the crowd, their presence comforting Ronan in a way he didn’t think he needed. This is just like home, he tells himself, just like any other night with his boys around him. He feels himself relax, not even aware just how tense he’d been out here, center of attention, laid bare. But he’s not anymore - he’s got protection, the pack always has his back. He knows instinctively that K is tracking every cell phone in the crowd, counting up the people he’s going to have to rough up to destroy the evidence later on.

He’s still got Proko with his iPhone up, though, recording. For prosperity, of course.

Ronan has to smile at that, grinning as much as he can right back up at Jiang, letting everything get loose and sloppy. Jiang likes that and groans, fingers gripping Ronan’s shoulders just a little harder than necessary, digging in and putting pressure on faded bruises left from only a few nights before.

Ronan knows Jiang’s close so it’s a surprise when he pulls away, slipping out of Ronan’s mouth and making him whine. Jiang just grins though, leaning down to whisper, “Let me fuck you, babe.”

Ronan whimpers, thinking how this is all going to look on Proko’s camera, how everyone is going to remember this forever, but nods anyway. They’ve already come this far and what would be the point of stopping now? 

Jiang uses the tie to pull Ronan forward, hands automatically stretching out to catch himself as he falls. Jiang’s behind him in an instant, the hand around the tie automatically finding his hip to hold him up and the other reaching down to feel at Ronan’s hole. 

Ronan’s wet and open, still, from this afternoon with both Swan and Skov, so Jiang doesn’t waste much time working him open with his fingers. He does lean back, though, spitting on Ronan’s hole, making Ronan bite his lips from the humiliating hotness of it. 

Next thing he knows, Jiang is inside him, the stretch familiar and once again comforting. He watches the ground resolutely. He absolutely does not want anything to do with the crowd around him, does not want to acknowledge them and definitely doesn’t want to acknowledge what their presence does to his cock, hard and twitching against his stomach.  

He doesn’t look, but he can still hear. The crowd is a living thing around him, a hazy mix of whispers “ _is that Ronan Lynch?”_ and shouts “ _Yeah, Jiang, get it!”_ and even though Ronan knows not a single one of these people matter outside the pack, he feels the hot flush of shame creeping up his face and down his neck.

And Jiang is vicious, fucking Ronan with wild thrusts, his dick is as hard inside Ronan as he’s ever felt it. Ronan has no doubt he’s staring right into the crowd, probably posing for pictures and grinning like a madman finally getting exactly what he wanted. 

It irritates Ronan a little, that Jiang is getting everything and Ronan’s dick is just painfully hard and pulsing so he can feel the precome sticky against his stomach, ignored completely. He has a mind to get himself off anyway, so he presses back, meets Jiang’s thrusts and hears the crowd’s murmurings and cheers at the development. Ronan feels his face go red but tries to ignore it. He feels like a fish in a bowl, all these eyes on him making him want to either curl into a ball with his hand over his face or arch his back and moan, putting on a show.

He maintains a very difficult balance between the two, deciding simultaneously not to hold back but also not to look up at the crowd.

Jiang has other ideas, though, and tugs on the tie, Ronan’s neck tightening and his back arching automatically and suddenly he sees _everyone_ , and it’s exactly as he anticipated. Their eyes are all on him, but it’s not as frightening as he thought it would be. It’s kind of invigorating - all these hungry eyes, all these desperate people, all their attention on him. He licks his lips and let’s out a moan, feeling his dick twitch as Jiang finally hits his prostate. Someone cheers and another lets out a howl - and that’s Swan, Ronan knows, and the howl is answered by another and another, Skov, Proko and finally Jiang all howling together like the dogs they are.  

It reaches a fever pitch, the howling and the cheering and the movement of Jiang’s thrusts inside him and then Jiang gives another tug on the tie, choking him and Ronan comes, his howling matching the others.  

Jiang pulls out, but Ronan knows it’s not out of respect for his oversensitivity. He feels the rough movements of Jiang’s hand as he jerks himself off expediently, feels the hot splash of come as Jiang lets go and paints Ronan’s back with come, once again acting out a goddamn live action porno.

Ronan thinks he’s going to collapse as Jiang finally lets the tie drop from his hands and Ronan can breathe again for the first time all night, but Jiang holds him up, waving Proko over as he tucks himself away. Proko has his shirt off and uses it to clean Ronan as the crowd around them starts to disperse. 

Ronan feels himself starting to let go as Proko puts his arms around him, scooping him right up off the ground. Ronan makes an undignified noise but Proko ignores him, carrying him bridal style away from the center of attention. It’s not a second before they’re joined by the others, Swan, Skov, and Kavinsky all forming a barrier around him and that’s how he knows he’s safe, that’s how he knows this was all worth it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this time it's with Swan and Skov...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these boys are gonna kill me xoxox

Skov and Swan like to do Ronan the same way they do everything: together.

Usually, it's just spit-roasting, each taking their turn in Ronan’s ass and mouth alternatingly, which Ronan is pretty used to. He only has so many holes, after all, and there are 5 other members of the pack. That’s half the reason K dreamed Proko back, Ronan thinks. More holes to use. 

They're moving up to something bigger, Ronan knows, senses it each time Swan attempted to press another finger in next to his cock. Ronan never complained, of course, and that’s exactly how he found himself here: lying face down on top of Skov, who’s hard dick is inside him. Swan is behind him, standing between the spread of both his and Skov's thighs, lube-slick fingers pressing at the spot where they are joined. It makes Ronan keen, but he doesn’t do anything to stop it, too blissed and fucked out by the press of Skov inside him. Swan is moving and pressing and suddenly _oh_ , that’s a finger inside him, and he lets out a moan but it’s drowned out by Skov below him, “Fuck, yes, baby, touch me,” He’s talking to Swan, obviously, and looking over Ronan’s shoulder at him.

It’s very obvious to Ronan that he is just an accessory here, just a wet loose hole that neither of them particularly cares about specifically except that it can bring them closer together. It would probably annoy Ronan a little more if he didn’t think the way Skov and Swan want to meld together was actually incredibly fucking hot.

He feels the hot press of Swan heavy on his back as Skov leans forward too and they kiss sloppily over Ronan’s shoulder making Ronan bite Skov below him for just a little bit of attention. 

If it’s possible to get more attention than having your ass overfull, that is. 

Skov ignores him but Swan responds, moving his index finger in and out of Ronan, the only thing thrusting now that Skov is distracted by the kiss. Ronan’s rim feels overstretched and oversensitive, but obligingly he manages to relax enough so Swan can snake another finger inside.

This is the fullest he’s ever been, he’s sure. Even Proko’s dreamed up porn star cock wasn’t as big as this, and Ronan sobs wetly against Skov’s neck. It’s not _painful_  exactly, but it is strange and stings just a bit. Patiently, Swan works him through it, one hand holding Ronan’s hip as he continues to tongue-fuck Skov’s mouth. 

Then he starts to press another finger there, where they’re all joined, and it’s _too much_  and Skov bucks beneath them, the sensation getting to more than just Ronan. 

 _They’re going to need more lube,_ Ronan thinks absurdly when he should be thinking how any more of this is going to split him apart. 

“More,” Skov moans out into Swan’s mouth, and Ronan bites him again for that.

He means to tell them he’s not ready, he needs more lube and more stretching and more _time_  but everything he’s going to say gets eaten by his mind going completely blank as Swan obeys Skov automatically and snakes the third finger in.

They start moving and the pressure is so intense and he’s so full and somehow Skov is managing to thrust even under the weight of both Ronan and Swan on top of him and the feeling of his dick against Ronan’s prostate and Swan’s fourth finger teasing his rim and Ronan’s coming, spurting between his and Skov’s stomach and letting out a wail loud enough that Proko in the next room bangs the wall and yells back, “Everything okay in there?”

Ronan’s too fucked out to reply, but Swan does it for him, pulling back from Skov’s lips just long enough to say, “We’re all good. You guys might wanna come watch this, though.”

Ronan’s a little annoyed by that because he certainly has very little left in him to allow him to put on a show, but Skov is still moving inside him and Swan is still running his fingers over Skov’s dick inside Ronan, so, well, guess this isn’t over just yet.

Ronan presses his face into Skov’s neck, feeling the familiar hot spread of embarrassment coloring his skin as the door swings open and Proko, Jiang and Kavinsky all file in. 

The room fills with the scent of more sex (Proko), weed (Jiang), and vodka (Kavinsky), and Ronan feels a hand run soothingly over his buzzed head. 

“Pretty,” Proko says, pressing a too-sweet kiss to the base of Ronan’s skull before taking his seat between Kavinsky’s knees at the edge of the room.

Ronan feels comforted again, just as he always is by the presence of all his boys around him. They’re here for the show and they’re here to support him and take care of him, just like always.

Swan leans back, and Skov whines at the loss of contact and Ronan joins him in that because it’s chillier in this room than he really remembers and _fuck_ , he feels the cool wetness of Swan applying more lube where they’re joined and it can only mean - 

Swan pulls out, his fingers making a sticky, wet sound as they’re released from Ronan’s body and Skov makes a very undignified sound but then something else is pressing against them and _oh god._  

The stretch of Swan’s dick pressing against Ronan’s hole is absolutely impossible. There’s simply _no way_  he can fit that all inside him, but he’s fucked out and loose from Skov inside him and then Swan’s fingers and well, he doesn’t have the bandwidth to fathom resisting.

Still, it takes a little doing for Swan to manage to hold him open enough to press in, but when he does, _everyone_  in the room makes a little gasp, Ronan and Skov perhaps a little louder than the rest.

Ronan makes a low noise in his throat and can’t really stop it as it goes on and on, torn out of him by the sensation.

Neither Skov or Swan move for a long moment, and Ronan’s hole makes a strange fluttering around them, spasming as it tries to adjust to the shear girth filling him.

Finally, it’s too much, and Ronan presses his hands into the soft bedding below them and tries to manipulate his body back, anything to create some friction.

Swan takes that as his cue and uses his better leverage standing between Ronan and Skov’s too-wide thighs to start to really move. There’s not enough space inside Ronan to do much other than rock and press, but the motion causes Ronan’s whole body to quake. It’s absolutely incredible and he’s hard again, dick pressing into Skov’s stomach.

“ _Swan_ ,” It’s Skov saying it, pleading, even though Ronan’s pretty sure he’s the one with the reason to beg, but he feels it again as Swan bends forward, covering Ronan’s sweat-slick back so he can reach Skov for another sloppy kiss. 

There’s murmurs of approval around the room and the slick sound of Jiang taking himself in hand and Proko wrapping his fist around K. 

Ronan wants to watch them all, wants to see them come apart as they’re watching him get fucked like this, but he’s too pressed between the two boys fucking him to move his head that direction and he’s pretty sure he’s too lust-drunk to see clearly anyway.

Swan’s thrusts start getting deeper as Ronan finally starts to loosen and it’s absolutely _maddening._ The pressure of Skov on his prostate is unrelenting even though he’s not even moving and the tugging at Ronan’s rim is past the point of unbearable. 

Skov comes first, probably because he’s been inside Ronan the longest, and he moans it all out into Swan’s mouth. The pulsing of his dick makes Ronan’s vision white out for a second, the movement against his prostate almost enough to make him come again. Swan feels Skov come the same time Ronan does and he thrusts in a few more erratic times before Ronan feels him come _too_.

They stay inside him for a little while, kissing wetly by Ronan’s ear, too wrapped up in each other to really notice that Ronan’s still there until Ronan whines, loudly. He’s sloppy with come inside him but he’s still hard and when Swan finally pulls out and Skov slips out of him, too, he pouts pitifully. 

It’s Proko, of course, who pulls Ronan up out of the pile of their bodies and wraps him in his arms. He reaches a hand down and works Ronan gently, so very careful because he knows what it’s like to be oversensitive but still desperate to come.

Over Proko’s shoulder, Ronan watches Swan and Skov come together again, their dicks hardening again just from touching each other. He’s watching them get off again when Proko presses a finger down gently, exploring Ronan’s wet hole, and that’s just about _enough_  and he comes on Proko’s hand, letting out a loose moan like he’s dying.

Proko continues to hold him, rocking him gently like a baby, so Ronan makes an irritated but fond noise.

“Did we get that on camera?” Jiang asks from somewhere close, though Ronan’s vision hasn’t yet allowed him the ability to regain focus. He sees Proko shake his head no. 

He doesn't have to see K to know what kind of grin is on his face, though, as he replies, "Guess we'll have to do it all again, then." 

**Author's Note:**

> If I take too long to update this, I welcome you to come bug me on tumblr: the-real-izzygone


End file.
